


Peacock

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Romance, Shoes, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock struts about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> A shoe drabble

Click, click, click, pause, click, click. John sat on the couch, smiling as he watched Sherlock strut about the flat in his new shoes. He marched regally about the place with his head held high, shoulders back, spine rod strait, and his hips thrust out. The needle like heels clicked on the floor as he moved to the fire place, paused, then turned to face John, his unusual colored eyes sparkling as a smile turned the corners of his mouth up.

“Come here, my proud peacock,” John called as he held out his arms, “I want to ruffle your feathers.”


End file.
